This invention relates to a sleep support system that establishes a proper xe2x80x9cS-curvexe2x80x9d shape of the human spine when the body is in the supine position.
For individuals suffering lower back discomfort it is known that positioning the knees in flexion may provide relief from the discomfort. Such a position is known to reduce the stress placed on the lower back. By placing the knees in flexion, and with the body in a supine position, the spine forms what is considered to be a proper xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d curve that is the xe2x80x9cnaturalxe2x80x9d shape of the spine.
Attempts to relieve lower back pain through the use of appliances are known. For example, pillows have been placed behind the knees of a supine individual to place the knees in flexion. One prior art device includes straps attached to a pillow so that the pillow may be attached to the individual.
Another prior art device includes an inverted t-shaped pillow that is positioned between the legs of an individual. This device is designed to be securely fastened to the individual and to a bed upon which the individual adopts a supine position. The flanges of the t-shaped pillow include elevated sections such that the knees of the individual are firmly held in flexion. The trunk of the t-shaped pillow is designed to firmly hold the legs of the individual in a fixed relationship. Yet another inverted t-shaped prior art device is held in position by the action of the individual""s legs firmly clamping down on the device. Yet a third inverted t-shaped prior art device includes protrusions on the trunk of the device such that when an individual is in the supine position, the legs of the individual are clamped between the protrusions and the flanges of the t-shaped device. In the latter two cases the legs of the individual are also held in a fixed position relative to each other.
Still another t-shaped device includes a body length trunk. This device is positioned so that the flanges of the t-shaped device are behind the individual""s knees, thus placing the knees in flexion. The long trunk of the t-shaped device is worn up the front of the individuals body. This device may be secured in place by a strap worn around the chest of the individual. As with the previously described prior art devices, the legs of the wearer are held in a fixed position with respect to each other.
One prior art device approximates the shape of a wedge and includes channels into which the legs of a wearer are placed. In one orientation, this device maintains the legs of the wearer in flexion. Here too, the legs of the wearer are held in a fixed position with respect to each other.
Each of the above devices has also to some extent proven unreliable or cumbersome. One problem with the conventional appliances described above is that the legs of the wearer are held in a fixed position with respect to each other. Accordingly, a wearer of such devices would not be able to shift the relative position of the legs to provide even further relief from lower back stress. Such a shift in the position of the legs is, in one respect, a natural process that accompanies changing sleep positions. Therefore, a wearer of such devices would have to make an adjustment to the device, if such an adjustment is even possible, in order to accommodate changing sleep positions. Another problem with the prior art devices is that, in general the wearer""s freedom of movement is greatly restricted. Such a restriction can add to the stresses placed on the lower back because the wearer of such devices will be constantly moving against the resistance the device creates. Still another problem with the prior art devices is that there is no provision for the positioning of just one leg in flexion. Yet an additional problem with the prior art devices is that there is no provision for varying the amount of flexion applied to the knees.
What would therefore be advantageous would be a sleep support system that allows for the natural shift in the relative position of a wear""s legs that accompanies changing sleep positions. What would be a further advantage would be a sleep support system that affords general freedom of movement to accommodate changing sleep positions. Yet a further advantage would be a sleep support system that allows for the positioning of just one leg in flexion. Still a further advantage would be sleep support system that allows for the adjustment of the amount of flexion applied to a wearer""s knee.
The present invention provides a sleep support system that allows for the natural shift in the relative position of a wear""s legs that accompanies changing sleep positions. The present invention provides a sleep support system that affords general freedom of movement to accommodate changing sleep positions. The present invention also provides a sleep support system that allows for the positioning of just one leg in flexion. The present invention further provides a sleep support system that allows for the adjustment of the amount of flexion applied to a wearer""s knee.
The present invention provides a sleep support system for establishing a proper S-curve shape of the human spine, the sleep support system including a first leg support, a first rest plane disposed on the first leg support, a second leg support operatively associated with the first leg support, and a second rest plane disposed on the second leg support. The first leg support and the second leg support define an L shape.